


Childhood Sweethearts

by A_Diamond



Series: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pornalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: The first time they meet, Arthur is eight. Merlin is five and loud and annoying and keeps following him around the playground, so Arthur pushes him off the slide platform.





	Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pornalot bonus prompt: Enemies to Lovers

The first time they meet, Arthur is eight. Merlin is five and loud and annoying and keeps following him around the playground, so Arthur pushes him off the slide platform. Merlin breaks his arm, Arthur gets spanked, and thus ignites the eternal flame of hatred between them.

It wouldn’t be much of a problem, since their age difference means they don’t go to school together, but Merlin lives with his uncle, who works for Arthur’s dad, so they see each other again at a company picnic when the plaster is still fresh on Merlin’s cast. The day ends with Arthur covered in mustard, Merlin covered in ketchup, and their respective guardians very unhappy with them.

On it goes through their childhood and adolescence. They grow out of violence, mostly; there’s a bit of shoving now and then, but mostly they stick to glares and insults— _idiot_ and _infant_ and _weirdo_ get thrown at Merlin; _meanie_ and _cabbage head_ at Arthur, which just makes him mock Merlin again because what kind of stupid kid comes up with _cabbage head_?

“Are you ever going to grow up?” Arthur’s half-sister asks during yet another antagonistic Camelot Industries company gathering, years later.

He’s spent most of it shirking his father’s expectations of socializing on behalf of the family and instead standing in one corner and scowling at another corner. In that particular corner, of course, is Merlin. Merlin is sixteen now, as awkward as ever, and he still hasn’t grown into his ears.

“I’m not the problem,” Arthur snaps at her. “He’s mocking me.”

Morgana watches Merlin as he throws his head back and laughs obnoxiously loud. “By talking to Gwen.” Her inflection is far too judgmental to make it a question, and Arthur transfers his glare to her momentarily.

“He keeps looking at me!”

Rolling her eyes, Morgana pushes away from the wall. “You’re a moron,” she says and leaves him to stew while she swans over to Gwen and Merlin. Terrible sibling that she is, she points directly at him, says something, and wins another of annoying crinkle of Merlin’s eyes and ringing peal of his laughter.

Coincidentally or not, “you’re a moron” is also what she tells him two years later when she walks into his uni dorm room unannounced to find him sitting on Merlin’s dick, covered in hickies.

At least she leaves right after saying it, so that Arthur can pretend it never happened because Merlin wraps his hand around Arthur and sucks at the spot where his neck just starts to curve up. And after he comes, when Merlin flips them over to pound him into the bed in search of his own climax, Arthur manages to gasp, “You know, I’ve this absolutely perverted thing about you and spankings.”


End file.
